Harry Potter and the Day
by Antation
Summary: Reall title, Harry Potter and the Day He Experimented with Make-Up nad Wigs. Well the story is slightly self told by the tilte, WARNING HP/DM slash.
1. Default Chapter

Harry Potter and the Day He Experimented with Make-Up and Wigs  
  
Chapter 1  
  
The Make Over (This has nothing to do with the movies, nor the books, it's just something I've decided to make one day I was bored. And no, I don't own them hell, I don't even own the title. I read it on a web page that had rejected HP titles and thought it would make a funny story! HEHE I'm evil!)  
  
(And Danka to my lovely Beta Reader, Ashe!!!! You're the best!)  
  
Harry sat alone one mid afternoon in the Gryffindor common room when Hermione walked over to him. "Hey Harry, notice anything different?" Hermione flicked her now straight and shinny hair as her fully rosy glossed lips shone in the light. Harry looked up from the book he was reading and shook his head no. "Oh come on! You have to notice something."  
  
"Honestly, 'Mione, I don't notice any thing at all, so leave me alone, I've got to study for the Potion test later." Harry went back to studying as Hermione crossed her arms over her chest and walked away muttering something about how retarded all boys are.  
  
Harry looked from the book to his notes and back to his book again. "Forget it! It's impossible to pass," he said with a slam of his book that caused everyone in the common room to look up at him. Harry smiled sheepishly and stood up. He gathered his things and walked up to the boys' dormitory.  
  
Usually in the middle of the day it's empty but today there was a girl sitting on Ron's bed flipping though a few sheets of parchment paper. The girl looked up as the door opened, "Oh hey, Harry, I thought you were studying downstairs. Or is it too noisy down there now?" The girl had the voice of Ron, the hair of Cho Chang and the body of something that should not be seen in public and out of Hogwarts uniforms.  
  
"Um! Who are you and what are you doing in the boys' dormitory?" Harry walked over to his own bed and put his books down. "Don't make me call Ron, you know, figuring you are on his bed. Or are you his girlfriend?" Harry scratched his head * I thought he was going out with Hermione though. . . oh well. *  
  
"What are you talking about? It's me Ron. . . You must be asking about the dress, make-up and wig. It was Hermione's idea, I kinda like it. Next time I think I'll wax my chest though, it's a little too hairy for this dress." Ron kept his watch on Harry as he walked over and sat on the side of Ron's bed.  
  
Harry leaned over grabbed the wig off of Ron's head and smacked him in the face. "What in bloody hell are you thinking? And is it ok to be sitting this close to you?" Harry took a quick look over Ron and grinned. "Question... nice boobs, where'd you get them?"  
  
"It's just a spell they'll go away in a few hours. Nothing to worry about, but the whole waxing thing, should I or should I find a spell to remove it?"  
  
"I personally think you should find a spell... What am I saying, why would you do this again? Ron I think you're going crazy." Harry stood up and walked over to his dresser. He took off his robe and was left in his wife beater and jeans.  
  
"Really? You think a spell would be best? I guess you're right, I've heard from Muggle girls waxing hurts a bit." Harry turned around the quickly turned back to face the wall. "What?"  
  
"Do you mind telling your friend to go away until I leave?" Near the bottom of Ron's short red dress there was a slight prominence.  
  
"Oh sorry about that." Ron wrapped the covers around his body and went back to the papers he was reading. "Honestly, Harry, you should try this, you'll never believe the free ness of going commando in a flowing dress and how good it feels. Of course for the first time, I don't recommend a short and skimpy dress with huge pumps, maybe a long dress for you." Ron looked up at Harry," You'd look good as a blonde I think... Honestly, you would. Try with me, please?"  
  
"No! I'm going to go find Cho. Or go for a walk by the lake, somewhere away from this dorm." Harry threw on his robe again and left the room, leaving Ron to study for Potions.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~*Two Weeks Later*~  
  
Harry was walking the corridors with Cho one night when she told him to put a blindfold on and follow her; she had a surprise for him. They were walking what seemed like a half hour when she removed his blindfold and walked into a room where Harry knew he had taught over 50 some kids DADA.  
  
"Ok, Cho, what are we doing here? And what does this have to do with my surprise?"  
  
She looked at him and said; "Sorry Harry. Petrificus Totalus." A few other girls ran out from hiding, including Hermione, Ginny, Padma and then Ron followed suit.  
  
"What the... erg hey get that away from me!" Ginny ran over to Harry with liquid cover up and blush. Harry tried fighting it but then realized he was in a full body bind and soon gave up.  
  
~*Two Hours Later and Many Makeup Stains Later*~  
  
Harry was released from the body bind and stood staring at his reflection in a mirror. "Wow..." He cleared his throat, he even sounded like a girl. "What did you people do to me?" There he was staring at a girl with long platinum blonde hair, full, ruby, red lips, short, tight topped, loose fitting bottom, blood red dress and strapless red shoes with a one-inch heal. His scar was hidden and he seemed to have lost his chest, leg and under arm hair, along with thinning arm hair. His eyebrows seem to have lightened considerably and the only things about him to remain the same were his bright green eyes.  
  
"It was nothing," Ron said, actually looking like a guy for the first time in about two weeks. "You should have done this awhile ago, you know we should show you off, lets go for a walk."  
  
"You can't, I don't know how to walk in this stuff." Ron gave him a look of confidence as if to say it's easy, and grabbed his arm. The were barely out the door when they ran into the Head Boy who's jaw dropped at the sight of Harry.  
  
"Granger, Weasel and the rest, what are you doing out of your common room so late at night and who is this, this beautiful foxy lady you are walking with?"  
  
"Shove off Malfoy." Hermione spoke out first. "This is a new Gryffindor transfer student from somewhere in France. You wouldn't like her, I mean she is after all just half blood." Hermione grinned knowing that would throw Draco off the edge.  
  
"A Mudblood? There's no way a Mudblood could look that good." Draco looked Harry up and down grinning at what he saw. "And Granger, you maybe the Head Girl, but that's no way to be talking to me, the Head Boy. Five points from Gryffindor for being completely rude."  
  
"Well in that case, Malfoy, five from Slytherin, just for being you." She grinned all cocky like, something that Draco himself would do.  
  
"Fine, no points off then, if you tell me her name."  
  
"Her name... is Angel." Ginny spoke out this time, smiling to Hermione. "Angel Moon." Harry glared at Ginny then smiled at Draco.  
  
"She doesn't talk? I mean you have been talking for her, lets hear this angelic voice of Angel." Malfoy looked at Harry.  
  
Harry leaned in and kissed Draco on both cheeks, a custom found in France and in other countries in that area. "Bonjour Malfoy." He was stunned at how this was all playing out. Of course he knew, however, his full name and that he was probably the most vial and evil student Hogwarts ever had, but he was rather enjoying the situation.  
  
"Well, it's Malfoy, Draco Malfoy. And let me tell you that it is my pleasure to meet you."  
  
"Le plaisirest mon toute." Harry looked to Hermione pleading, he didn't know much French." Préférerez-vous s'appelle Draco ou Malfoy?" He batted his eyelashes in hope that it would distract him a bit.  
  
"Someone translate."  
  
"She said, 'The pleasure is all mine and asked if you preferred to be called Draco or Malfoy.' She understands English a little, but she can't speak it." Cho chimed in.  
  
"She can call me whatever she wants, give me a few moments alone with her, I need to talk to her." Draco's eyes never left Harry's dolled up body, and that bothered him. Harry glared at everyone as if to say 'You leave me alone with him I'll Avada you all.'  
  
"Umm... we were going to show her around the school."  
  
"You only need one person to show her around, and I'll do that." Draco put his arm around Harry's waist and pulled him in the opposite direction. "I'll show you the Slytherin Commons first." Harry glanced back and mouthed 'help!'  
  
"Malfoy, you can't take her there, she's a Gryfindor, remember?" Hermione ran over and grabbed Draco by the arm pulling him back, almost making Harry fall.  
  
"Fine, I'll show her something else... like a broom closet or something." Draco grinned devilishly as he slid out of Hermione's grip and walked off with Harry at his side, looking back at his so-called friends...  
  
TBC  
  
Next Chapter, The Tour... 


	2. AN

Ok this will only be an AN... ok I know I said this would be TBC. But unfortunately, I can't make this continued... Mostly because I can't think of jack shit for this anymore. I'm working on a somewhat new/old one again. Where Loyalties Lie. Me and a friend of mine started working on it last year and then we gave up on it because it was in the rating NC-17. When they took that off, we took it down from the web page. I revised it a little, took out all that would make it NC-17 and made it R. I'll be working on that from now on. So you are more than welcome to read that. It is HG and DM one. 


End file.
